dictionariofandomcom-20200215-history
Alcohol
English Etymology From or (modern French ), from (by broadening).the etymology is conventionally given as , dating to 1672,OED and has been promulgated by such authorities as Webster's Third New International Dictionary,which traces it through Middle Latin and Old Spanish.It entered English (and other European languages)by an alchemical term, by etymological broadening thence broadening to any distillates, thence narrowing to ethanol specifically. *Bartholomew Traheron in his 1543 translation of John of Vigo introduces the word as a term used by "barbarous" (Moorish) authors for "fine powder":the barbarous auctours use alcohol, or (as I fynde it sometymes wryten) alcofoll, for moost fine poudre. *William Johnson in his 1657 Lexicon Chymicum glosses the word as antimonium sive stibium. By extension, the word came to refer to any fluid obtained by distillation, including "alcohol of wine", the distilled essence of wine. *Libavius in Alchymia (1594) has vini alcohol vel vinum alcalisatum. *Johnson (1657) glosses alcohol vini as quando omnis superfluitas vini a vino separatur, ita ut accensum ardeat donec totum consumatur, nihilque fæcum aut phlegmatis in fundo remaneat. The word's meaning became restricted to "spirit of wine" (ethanol) in the 18th century, and was again extended to the family of substances so called in modern chemistry from 1850. According to Rachel Hajar,the classical Arabic term for alcohol is or ,as used in Qur’an verse 37:47Arabic),there written and transmitted by mis-pronunciation. Etymology of Alcohol Pronunciation * , * , * * Noun # Any of a class of organic compounds (such as ethanol) containing a hydroxyl functional group (-OH). # An intoxicating beverage made by the fermentation of sugar or sugar-containing material. Related terms * alcoholic * alcoholism * low-alcohol * non-alcoholic * nonalcoholic * sexaholic * -holism Translations * Afrikaans: * Arabic: * Armenian: , * Bulgarian: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: * German: * Greek: * Haitian Creole: * Hungarian: * Indonesian: * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: , * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Turkish: * Afrikaans: * Arabic: * Armenian: , * Bulgarian: , * Cherokee: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: alcohol , alcoholische drank , sterke drank * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * Georgian: * German: ; , * Greek: , * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: * Indonesian: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: , * Korean: , , * Lao: * Polish: * Portuguese: * Russian: , * Scottish Gaelic: , * Slovene: * Sotho: * Spanish: * Swedish: , * Turkish: * : vínandi * : alcohol * : (alkol) * : ਸ਼ਰਾਬ (śarāb), ਦਾਰੂ (d''ārū'') * : alkohol References Category:Alcoholic beverages ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Noun # Alcohol # Alcohol Related terms * alcoholisch * alcoholisme , alcoholist Synonyms * (beverage) sterke drank Category:nl:Organic chemistry Category:nl:Recreational drugs ---- French Noun # ---- Spanish Pronunciation * Noun # Alcohol Category:es:Organic chemistry Category:es:Recreational drugs ar:alcohol zh-min-nan:alcohol de:alcohol et:alcohol el:alcohol es:alcohol fa:alcohol fr:alcohol gl:alcohol ko:alcohol hy:alcohol io:alcohol id:alcohol it:alcohol kn:alcohol csb:alcohol kk:alcohol sw:alcohol ku:alcohol hu:alcohol ml:alcohol my:alcohol nl:alcohol ja:alcohol pl:alcohol pt:alcohol ru:alcohol simple:alcohol fi:alcohol sv:alcohol ta:alcohol te:alcohol th:alcohol tr:alcohol uk:alcohol vi:alcohol zh:alcohol